teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
There's Something About Maron
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 31 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"There's Something About Maron" is the first episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the thirty-first episode overall. The episode focuses mostly on the relationship between Krillin and his "girlfriend", Maron and it's the only episode of the Garlic Jr. arc. Summary A group of henchmen are seen disposing of some terrified humans, who plead for mercy before they are killed. The henchmen then stand aside to reveal their leader, Garlic Jr., who monologues at length about his plans for world domination. The opening credits for the Garlic Jr. saga roll, featuring close-ups of Maron. We are then cut to a documentary about a rare breed of tuna, who appear to be making a comeback after being fished to near extinction. However, several them are then thrown out of the water by Gohan, to the despair of the narrator. Krillin arrives and appears to be wearing a suit. He informs Gohan that he has changed his name to Juan Sanchez. When asked why, Krillin explains that he took out a huge life insurance policy before they left for Namek, leaving it to his "twin brother". Gohan continues to call him Krillin anyway. Krillin then asks what Gohan thinks of his "new ride", and appears to be referring to his car. It turns out that he means Maron, who gets out of the car and asks Krillin for $1,000, as she has broken a nail. She is cheerfully assured she can have double this, as Krillin attempts to show off his "excellent boyfriend" skills. Gohan asks how Krillin met Maron, and it appears they met at the bank, with Krillin picking up his life insurance money and Maron depositing the earnings from her night job. As she was depositing a lot of five-dollar and one-dollar bills, Krillin assumes she is a waitress. The two claim to be in love, but it’s clear that Maron is with Krillin for the money, whilst Krillin is obsessed with her cleavage, making their relationship somewhat shallow. It appears that a party is being held at Kame House, and Krillin asks Gohan if he'll be attending. Gohan is initially uncertain, as Chi-Chi wasn't a huge fan of the previous one, which had a "Walking Dead" theme. We then cut to Piccolo being bitten by Yamcha. Eventually, Gohan decides that he can make the party, and Krillin and Maron drive off, leaving Gohan to remark that they make a good couple. Elsewhere, Piccolo is seen meditating in the wastelands. Nail asks him if he's thought about buying a house, but Piccolo dismisses this idea as he has no money. Nail suggests it might be worth getting a job, but Piccolo doubts anyone would employ a “green slug man". Changing the subject, Nail points out that an "old guy" has been standing nearby for about fifteen minutes and persuades Piccolo to talk to him. The old guy is of course Kami, who informs his "other half" that he needs somewhere to stay for the night. It appears that Mr. Popo has kicked him off the lookout as he has a "booty call". Kami asks if he can stay at Piccolo's house, causing Nail to chime in. Piccolo tells Nail that Kami can't hear him, but Kami proves him wrong by having a brief conversation with Nail. Learning that the two fused, he sternly reminds Piccolo that such a technique is forbidden, who retorts that "your face is forbidden". Meanwhile, at Kame House, Bulma and Yamcha are making conversation with Krillin and Maron. Yamcha tells Krillin that he initially thought Maron was a hooker and is scolded by Bulma. However, Maron hints that she works at a strip club, and she and Yamcha begin flirting. Cutting Yamcha off, Bulma tells Maron that "no-one screws Yamcha but life", and criticizes her lack of originality in having blue hair. She then asks "Juan" if they have anyone else to visit. Krillin says they visited Korin and Yajirobe, but that they had to leave rather abruptly due to Maron asking some awkward questions. Afterwards, everyone celebrates Turtle's Birthday, complete with massive birthday cake, which appears to be a severe fire hazard. All the guests remark that Turtle is an important member of the group, which annoys Oolong somewhat as his birthday was completely overlooked the week before. Maron asks if she can have Turtle as a present, and Krillin tells her he can. Turtle begins to object, but then makes a deal with Krillin, who tells him that if he "gets some", he will forward the pictures to Turtle. Master Roshi then has his "glorious beard" set on fire by the cake. Later, whilst everyone is asleep, Krillin confides in Turtle that he worries about his relationship with Maron. He wonders if she is only with him for his money. Offering him advice, Turtle tells him to admit his identity and open to her. Failing this, he suggests buying her a giant pearl will work, as the "bitch is a gold digger". The next day, Maron and Krillin go shopping together, with the former babbling about the various things she wants to do. Krillin has second thoughts about coming clean but resolves to tell Maron later. In the evening, whilst walking on the beach, he tells her his real name, and Maron immediately nicknames him "Krilly-billy". Krillin then admits his life insurance money was a huge scam and asks her if she truly loves him and not just his money, but to his horror, discovers that she never loved him at all. Maron reveals that she works for the State Fraud Bureau, and has recorded Krillin's confession of insurance fraud, leaving him speechless, with the tape recorder hiding in her cleavage, the one place Krillin couldn't reach. Fearing an imminent jail sentence, Maron assures him that she's willing to make an exception in his case. However, he still must pay back the money. Krillin asks if this includes the money he spent on her, and is told it does. He protests that he "dropped over 500 grand on you", and Maron reminds him that she never claimed to be a good person. Krillin then gets owned. Left completely out of pocket, Krillin is forced to crash at Kame House. He tries to see the positive side of being single, as it means he no longer has any women giving him grief. At that moment, Chi-Chi turns up, demanding to know who has been spreading the rumor that she's been forcing Gohan to "pound my tuna", when she means tuna, she means vagina. Krillin tries to calm her down by saying they'll take turns in doing so, but this merely leads to an awkward silence, followed by Roshi's perverted cackling. In the stinger, Mr. Popo is seen watering his plants. Suddenly, the Lookout is attacked by Garlic Jr. and his henchmen, creating a considerable mess. Unperturbed, Mr. Popo tells Garlic Jr. to "clean that up". The villain takes exception to this, asking if Mr. Popo knows who he's speaking to. However, during his evil speech, he and his henchmen are consumed by Mr. Popo's power sucking them into The Fuck Box, which appears to have been activated by Mr. Popo. Following their defeat, Kami returns, and is shocked by the damage caused to the Lookout. Mr. Popo assures him it is merely the result of him eating Italian for dinner. How so, I hear you ask? "COS IT WAS NOTHING BUT GARLIC!" Cast *KaiserNeko – Turtle, Garlic Jr., Documentary Narrator, Oolong, Korin, Yajirobe *Lanipator – Krillin, Piccolo, Popo, Roshi, Enema *MasakoX – Gohan *Takahata101 – Walking Dead Narrator, Vinegar *Hbi2k – Nail *Remix – Kami *Megami33 – Bulma *Faulerro – Yamcha *Hnilmik – ChiChi *K.C. Diya – Maron *CDawgVA - Gashew *Brian Olvera - Tard Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 29:' Maron confesses to Krillin that she's an undercover agent who only pretended to be his girlfriend so she can bust him on insurance fraud charges (which Krillin technically did not do; he DID die), but feeling sorry for him, she drops the jail sentence in exchange for Krillin paying back all the money he spent, including the $500,000 he spent on Maron, out of his own pocket, leaving Krillin broke and forced to stay with Master Roshi. *Nail and Piccolo continue their light-hearted banter. *Mr. Popo's terrifying character is developed further, as he single-handedly defeats Garlic Jr. and his men. Kami also says he found 5 dead bodies the last time Popo had a "booty call", though it could be more, considering that Mr. Popo laughed when Kami said "five". *Kami says, "Oh my me!" when noticing the damage of the lookout, which is a reference to his name meaning "God". Cultural References * As Krillin and Maron drive off in their car, we can hear Golddigger by Kanye West playing. *''The Walking Dead'', parodied as The Walking Zed, is an American horror drama television series developed by Frank Darabont. *The title is a reference to the 1998 romantic comedy film starring Cameron Diaz, "There's Something About Mary". *When we first see Kame House, American Woman (the Lenny Kravitz cover from the late 1990s) is playing. Trivia and References *KaiserNeko sets a record for the number of characters he voices with six. *Roshi is now voiced by Lanipator, as MasakoX was unable to do the high-pitched cackling that is key to the "pounding tuna" joke. *Krillin is now homeless as of the end of this episode. *This episode has the longest set-up for a Krillin Owned Count joke. *This is the only episode that where a saga is finished by a single episode. *This is the only episode of Season 3 to be released in 2012. *Due to already being killed before as well as the creator's personal loathing of the dragon, all footages of Icarus are completely edited out in this version and goes completely unmentioned throughout the whole episode. Quotes * Nail: '''You ever think about buying a house? * '''Piccolo: '''Oh yeah, let me get on that with all the money I don't have. * '''Nail: '''Well, you ever thought about getting a job? * '''Piccolo: '''I'm a green slug man. No amount of affirmative action is going to get me a job. ---- :* (The cake sets Roshi's beard on fire) '''Roshi: '''Agh, noooo, my beard! My glorious beard, noooo! ---- :* '''Chi-Chi: '''All right, I demand to know who has been spreading rumors that I've been forcing Gohan to, and I quote, pound my tuna! :* '''Krillin: '''Look Chi-Chi, if it really concerns you, we'll '''all take turns pounding your tuna, okay? But, only if we get to eat it together. :* 'Roshi: '''Ah heh heh heh heh! HEH HEH HEH! (''End credits) Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x01 3x01 3x01